


Is this the end to true justice? Or the era of a brand new god?

by Rivenlore



Series: Unconnected Dots: what ifs and one shots [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: The Musical - Wildhorn/Murphy
Genre: Other, Out of Character, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivenlore/pseuds/Rivenlore
Summary: Can you hear the bells? They've been distracting me all day.
Relationships: Kira/L (Death Note), Kira/Yagami Light, L/Kira (Death Note)
Series: Unconnected Dots: what ifs and one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192778
Kudos: 2





	Is this the end to true justice? Or the era of a brand new god?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a quick writing prompt, I’ve seen most of the anime and The musical, as well as some of the tv drama. I’m attempting to make accurate characters, but I’m not that deep into them. 
> 
> I haven’t seen this scene in the anime. Pardon me.

“I never stood a chance, did I?”

There was a hint of desperation in his tone, although his eyes barely changed. They were still almost expressionless, and even if you were a Shinigami is was doubtful you’d see the betrayal there. Because honestly, this was what he’d expected. Just not-

not like this. 

“What do you mean?”

Was it Kira who spoke, or the outstanding, honor roll student who always took care of his younger sister and cared for his parents? If this had been an anime, perhaps there would have been a sharp zoom into his face to see glowing red, angular eyes. Sharp and harsh. Light was no longer there. He’d been lost sometime during the journey here.

_When he touched the Death Note._

_L knew that was the only possible reason. He’d long suspected Light _was <\I> indeed Kira, and now-this was the proof he’d been looking for, wasn’t it? This was the last piece he’d needed to prove his theory._ _

__

__

___This is the way it ends now, <\I> he thought, eyes roving into the air, searching for that terrifying creature he’d seen right behind Kira. The Shinigami. It wasn’t very terrifying if he thought about it, this simply was-_ _ _

___Well, the end._ _ _

___“I’ve won the game,” Kira said, grinning almost manically._ _ _

____I thought I got ahead of him. I managed to deduce who he was. <\I>_ _ _ _

____“Life will just continue without you.”_ _ _ _

_____And I never had to give up half my years. <\i>_ _ _ _ _

_____He could hear Ryuk cackling a bit, but that didn’t bother him. It wasn’t like knowing “L” was a handicap to him at this point. There was no reason for Ryuk to be cackling like that, like when Naomi had walked away. Walked to her own death._ _ _ _ _

_____“I didn’t have to sacrifice half my life,” he said, grinning again as L stared at him, eyes slightly confused. He frowned, as if not understanding-but of course there was no way he’d understand. There was no way he could ever understand the deal._ _ _ _ _

_____Was it a giggle? No, it was more like a small laugh, a hiccup in the throat almost, and then the laugh came out, and he couldn’t believe it. Kira couldn’t believe after all of this, he’d won. He’d won. In only a few more minutes L would die._ _ _ _ _

_____“I had Rem write your name,” he laughed, almost a cackle of laughter-or did that sound too cheesy? “You’re just a pawn upon the board.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I was onto you from the very start,” L said. He was smiling slightly at Kira. This rubbed him the wrong way. This seriously rubbed him the wrong way._ _ _ _ _

_____“And yet you couldn’t prove me as Kira,” he pointed out. L couldn’t deny that fact. That was one thing L couldn’t deny, at the very least. “I’ve let you play your part L.”_ _ _ _ _

______My part in all of this; as if I was an actor in some stage play. <\i>_ _ _ _ _ _

______That was why he’d been acting like this. Walking here on his own, despite knowing he shouldn’t. Despite the fact he knew Kira was controlling his actions. But it was too late. This was the way it ended._ _ _ _ _ _

_______how could I not see this coming? <\i> L wondered. He’d seen everything Kira had done. He’d anticipated everything up to this point, but not this. Somehow he hadn’t anticipated this move. How? How?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Don’t you see?” Kira continued, unsuspecting of L’s spiraling confusion and doubt. He’d had this exact confusion last time, when Light worked beside him to catch Kira. “You’re going to die.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______So loud. So abrasive and uncontrolled. Arrogant in his victory. But he wasn’t wrong. It was so like Kira to be so pleased with himself, feeling not a shred of remorse or guilt in his eyes, or voice. This was who he’d been looking for the whole time. Kira, right in front of his very eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“You’ll never, ever get away.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______L’s voice wasn’t as filled with fear as he’d been expecting. There was a slight tremble there, but not enough fir someone facing his death. It was like he couldn’t believe he was dying._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“You’re going to die,” Kira repeated, grinning maniacally. Another laugh spurted out of him, and then he shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The childish side of Kira who refused to give in._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Do you feel that?” he asked L. “Your time is drawing close, and you wish you could have a minute more-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________the moment I wish I had more time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________the moment I wish I had more time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________the moment I wish I had more time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Was that what he wished for? More time? More chances to get his evidence?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________the sound it makes..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Bells? Ringing? There was a slight grating sound, as if a door was brushing shut. Being shoved closed by a forceful, reluctant someone._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________the moment I wish I had more time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I like making everyone sad


End file.
